Escaping Bedlam
by TayMax87
Summary: Taylor's kidnapped sister reemerges after being kidnapped for 13 years, and she's happy to have Carter home, but that does not change her goals of escaping the drama of her family, in fact with Carter there's even more! So Taylor focuses on whats important, hard work and staying on track will help her achieve her goals, but will a certain boy throw a wrench into her plans?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The day was just about to end for Carter, she was slipping in past 4 A.M. like usual, meanwhile Taylor was just waking up to begin her day. She coordinated an early morning SAT prep group every Monday, Wednesday and Friday before classes began. She loved Carter, but she couldn't understand that lifestyle. She was all about having fun and doing things that made her happy, but what future would that leave her? Taylor knew it was more important to work hard and study now, there would be time to have fun and enjoy life once she completed all of her goals. She knew she wanted to go to Stanford, it had been her dream since she was a little girl.

She had been 9 and was watching a movie about a young woman who had grew up living in a car with her brother and Mother. She would go to school early every day to work in the library, and then after school she would head straight to What-A-Burger and work until they closed at 10 PM. Then at the end of the week she would take her paycheck and put half of it into a bank account her mother didn't know about and the other half she would use to feed her family during the week. Her mother tried to find work, but she could never quite keep a job long, always being fired for showing up late, or simply not showing up. Her mother slept in the front seat of the SUV they lived in, and her brother had all of his things set up in the far back while she kept her school books and the few clothing items she had in the middle of the SUV. They had a 24 hour coffee shop around the corner they would use for the bathroom when it got too cold to go outside in the alley her mother parked the SUV in. The girl continued saving and working hard, studying and at her after school job, that when she finished high school not only had she gotten into Stanford, but she had received a scholarship, and so she was able to use the money she had saved to set her mother and brother up into an apartment, paying months in advance before she moved into the dorms.

Taylor at nine years old realized the only way she would escape her crazy life was by getting into a good school and getting a scholarship. Her twin sister Lyndon had been kidnapped when they were only three, and her detective mother had spent the next six years looking for her and working over time at the police department, while her father staying in his study "writing" or really just staring off into space while he blamed himself for leaving the twins alone for a few minutes, enough time for one of them to be taken. They used every penny they had trying to find her sister, paying to have her face put on everything they could hoping someone would find her. She was left to cook and clean for herself and basically raise her baby brother, Grant, who was born when she was four. She did everything they expected of her, but she looked forward to the day she graduated high school and moved away to college, that is until Carter came home a few months ago. She was sixteen now, and Lyndon who had been raised believing her name to be Carter had been arrested with her friends for smoking pot in a park after hours. She finally thought she could be a normal teenager now, and not worry about everyone else all the time. Sadly, Carter was a whole new problem to worry about, staying out all night with her friends, fighting with her mom and dad, resenting them for taking her away from her "mother" the woman who had kidnapped her all those years ago. She now was even less noticed by her family, as Carter took center stage.

So at 4 AM as she heard Carter settle into bed in the room next door, she got her clothes ready for the day and headed to take a shower, getting ready for her SAT group and knowing that getting a good SAT score, and then a scholarship to her dream school was the only way out of this insane asylum she called home. She would accomplish her goals, with or without her family's support. It was time to head into the school and as she went down the stairs she ran right into Max, Carter's best friend and their current house guest. He had showed up when Carter first moved in and hadn't left. He helped reason with Carter, which is probably the only reason her mother and father let him crash on the sofa in her dad's study.

"Taylor!"

"Max!" They narrowly avoided bumping into each other as Taylor had her head down rummaging through her backpack making sure she had all her books for the day and Max was obviously high, most likely having just returned from some party with Carter. He reached out and steadied her, his hands lingering on her for an extra minute or two. Taylor was not used to guys touching her, her best friend may be Gabe, a guy, but he never touched her unless it was to high five her or shove her. "Are you okay? I wouldn't expect to see you sneaking out at 4 AM."

"I'm not, I'm headed to my morning study group."

"Ahhhh, that's the Taylor we love" She was taken aback she and Max didn't interact much, other than him thanking her for dinner, which she cooked most nights. He was actually the only one who thanked her for dinner, come to think of it.

"Well have good night, or morning." She never knew what to say to him, he was always so happy-go-lucky and she was always so serious, they would never be friends. Gabe liked to have fun but he was also serious about school and the things that mattered. Max seemed like nothing could ever bother him, sometimes she wondered what that would be like, could she ever let her brain rest and not be stressing over a paper due, or a project she would have to get started on soon.

The say went by like it always did for her, always someplace to be, and always there 5 minutes early. She would never understand how Carter could be late to every single class, family gathering or party that was being held. It didn't matter if she wanted to be there or not, she physically could not show up at the right time. Taylor had begun lying about what time things began in hopes Carter would accidentally show up on time, but no luck. She was thinking about what she would have to make for dinner tonight, she knew she had the ingredients for stuffed chicken breasts, she made sure to always buy extra servings since Carter moved in. Max was always at dinner, and normally at least one more of Carter's friends. She some how had a bigger social circle then Taylor, even though Taylor had been going to school with these kids forever, but Taylor had friends and she was happy, at least she always thought she was until Carter shook up her life. She loved her, she really did, it was her twin and she did feel as if a part of her that had always been missing had finally returned since she got back, but it was hard to compete with Carter's life story, so she decided not to try. Chicken was dinner, what had gotten her so off track, she really had to pay attention to what mattered and not care about things out of her control. She needed to stop on the way home to pick up salad dressing but other than that she should be good. She would pick up Grant on the way to the store, Carter was probably off with one of her new friends so Taylor only waited a few minutes after school for her and then headed to Grant's middle school.

"Hey buddy is stuffed chicken breast okay for dinner?" She asked as Grant got into the front seat.

"Yeah sure everything you make is good Tay, where's Carter?"  
"I don't know she didn't show up at the car after school so I headed here, she normally has a ride home anyways. I need to stop off at the store for salad dressing, do you want anything special?"

He was already lost to his phone, playing some sort of game that consumed his attention, Taylor and Grant had always been very close, she basically raised him, and he always knew he could come to her for anything. She made sure he knew she loved him, since their parents were too consumed with losing Lyndon, to pay attention to either of them.

As soon as they got home she headed to the kitchen to start prepping dinner and he went up to his bedroom to play some shooter game he always went on and on about. She had her iPod playing in the background and she couldn't help herself, started moving along to the lyrics, dancing around the kitchen was one of the few secret, let loose moments, she allowed herself. It was normally uninterrupted time and she couldn't help the fact that she loved to dance. She never actually got to dance with other people, but when she was alone, she would let herself go to the music. What she didn't realize was that today, she wasn't alone while preparing dinner. It's true Grant was lost to his video games and wouldn't bother coming down until she screamed that dinner was ready, and Carter was off with her friends at the mall, she had texted Tay an hour after school had ended, letting her know she didn't need a ride home. Her mom would be at work until much later and her dad was meeting with his editor, he had left a message for her not to wait on him for dinner as he would probably be home late. Max on the other hand had no interest shopping at the mall with Carter and Bird, both girls were awesome and fun to hang out with, but shopping for clothes was just not his cup of tea. So after he heard Grant and Taylor come in, he had finished his phone call to his Mom, even though he dropped out of school last year and hadn't been home in forever, he still talked to his mom regularly. She loved him and he loved her, she was just hard to live with. He could hear music coming from the kitchen so he went to see who was there with Taylor, and figured he'd grab a drink and then head up to play video games with Grant, but he was stopped dead in his tracks.

Taylor was alone in the kitchen and she had her eyes closed and a huge smile on her face as she stirred something in a bowl at the counter. Her hips were swaying perfectly to the music and she looked peaceful, which was not a word he ever thought he would use to describe Taylor. She had never been so beautiful either, totally free with no one there to judge her, she let herself finally enjoy something. He liked Taylor from the first time he met her, true she was his complete opposite but he liked how practical she always was. It was cute when they would all be drinking and smoking at Ofe's house, and he could see her exhausted and wanting nothing more then to go home and sleep, but she always waited until Carter was ready to leave to drive her, and normally him back to their house. She never drank or smoked for that matter, which although Max enjoyed both quite a bit, he couldn't help but be impressed by someone who didn't just go along with something because everyone else was. He didn't know where the urge came from, but he suddenly wanted to know more about Taylor, what made her tick, what made her so driven, what made her want to take care of everyone?

Unfortunately she was only at peace for a few more seconds until she opened her eyes and saw Max standing there staring.

"Oh my god, I didn't know you were here Max." She had assumed he was out with Carter and obviously she had been wrong.

"Please don't let me stop you, you looked like you were enjoying yourself. Can I help you with anything?" She was so embarrassed but she was also something else, no one had ever offered to help her with dinner, they always thanked her and told her how great of a cook she was, but they never tried to help her.

"That's okay, I'm sure you have better things to do than help me make dinner."

"I really don't have anything better to do, I'm not exactly a chef like you, but I can probably put a salad together for you."

"Thanks Max, that would be nice." She certainly couldn't dance anymore, but having company wasn't so bad, it was nice having someone to talk to while she stuffed the chicken.

"So Taylor why do you always cook dinner? Do you ever get a night off?"

"I wish, but sadly we'd all end up with food poisoning if my mom made dinner."

"Are you coming to Bird's party Friday night? It's supposed to be epic, at least that's what she and Carter keep telling me. You should come, you can show me some more of your moves." She turned bright red when he brought up her dancing again but for the first time in a long time she actually was looking forward to a Friday night at Bird's house.

"I have to come, or how else would Carter get home."

"If you want, you can have some fun Friday, I won't drink so I can drive us home. It's not fair to always make you be our designated driver."

"I don't really like drinking. I had a bad experience and now I avoid it for the most part."  
"What happened?"

"Gabe and I stole his dad's whiskey while he was working one night, I have never been so sick in my life. Ever since that night I decided I would rather be sober and watch everyone else make fools of themselves. It's actually a lot more fun than you would think."  
"I think I'll not drink just to watch that for myself. You're right most of the time people act like idiots when they're drunk. This was fun Taylor we should hang out more often, when you have free time, I know you're a busy girl." Max smiled and bumped her shoulder with his as they stood side by side at the kitchen counter. She turned and smiled at him, "Well I may make some time for you in my very important schedule."

They both smiled and Max couldn't help himself his eyes dropped to her lips. She was too good for him, and deserved a Harvard boy, not a drop out who works at a gas station, but in that moment he wanted to kiss her and he would have too, if Carter hadn't walked in.

"Hey guys! I'm starving, Tay whats for dinner?" Taylor turned towards the oven to check the timer for the chicken she had put into it, and Max walked around the counter to give Carter a half hug.

"Chicken, it'll be ready in a half hour. I have to go work on my Calculus before it's ready. Call me when the oven beeps."

"Okay, see you in a little while. Hey Max what are you up to, bothering poor Taylor?" Carter was completely oblivious to the tension in the room. Taylor and Max knew the moment was ruined as soon as she opened the door, but Max hoped it wouldn't be the only moment they had. This Friday he would make sure she had fun at Birds.

"I was just helping Taylor with dinner, everyone is so nice to let me stay here, I figured I should try to earn my keep. Did you and Bird find your party outfits? I really hope so because I have no urge to take you shopping if you didn't."

"HAHAHA Max, I'm good I know what I'm wearing tomorrow night. Is Taylor okay? She seemed to leave as soon as I came home."

"I think shes fine, you know Taylor, schools comes first she probably just wanted to finish some work before dinner. I'm going to shoot some zombies with Grant, I'll see you later?" Carter was Max's best friend and he told her just about everything, but he didn't want to talk to her about Taylor, she would get all involved and try to force Taylor into something, and he wanted to know if Taylor was interested without Carter forcing the issue.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

She never cared what she wore to these parties. She normally read on her phone while she waited for Carter to be ready to leave and never did she worry about what people would think of her outfit. Although she wasn't actually concerned with what people would think, just one person kept popping into her head while she got ready. Max... He was literally the complete opposite of who she envisioned herself dating. She had always used Gabe as the model for her potential first boyfriend. She knew he didn't see her like that, in face he repeated quite often how just like a sister she was to him. She was already a sister to Grant, and Carter, she didn't want to be Gabe's sister, if she was being honest with herself she had always had a crush on him. She would day dream about him realizing how meant to be they were and confessing his love for her over trig books. Alas that was not to be and she had pretty much given up that fairy tale, but now why was she even letting Max slip into those kinds of thoughts? He partied, he dropped out of school, he was Carter's best friend and former friend with benefits, he wasn't driven like she was, he just let things fall into place where ever they dropped.

She didn't know exactly why she was so drawn to Max, but she was and knowing she had always made the smart and rational decision, made him seem so much more appealing, as he clearly was not either the smart or rational decision. She really didn't have anything in her closet that would attract a guy, she could pass for a librarian most days, but tonight she wanted to stand out some. She couldn't show up in a mini skirt, she would be a laughing stock, but maybe she could make a few tiny alterations to her daily dress.

"Carter do you have a minute?" She knocked on her sister's door not sure how to ask the question she was about to but knowing Carter would have the answer she needed.

"Course, always for my twin!" She opened the door with a huge smile, a sign she had probably started pre-gaming for this party already, but today Taylor wasn't there to judge, she needed help!

"Can you help me find something to wear tonight? All of my clothes are dirty and I didn't want to wear sweat pants to a party" She half laughed trying to play it off like she wasn't asking Carter to get her dolled up.

"Are you serious!? I have been trying to get you to let me dress you up since I've been back, where do we start!" Taylor began to get uncomfortable after seeing the glint in Carter's eyes. She had no idea what she had just gotten herself into. They spent the next 2 hours trying on every possible combination of outfits in Carter's closet and had finally agreed on an outfit. Taylor was wearing a pair of dark skinny jeans, Carter had tried for a short skirt but Taylor held her ground. The shirt was a completely different story, it screamed Carter, which is why Taylor got to keep the skinny jeans she had chosen. It was tight on top with a low cut to reveal cleavage Taylor didn't even know she had, it was dark purple which Taylor actually did approve of and it hit just at the top of her jeans so when she walked you could see just the slightest bit of her stomach, which was almost a deal breaker for Taylor but Carter had convinced her it was barely noticeable.

"You look amazing Taylor! You should show off that body sometimes, you have it flaunt it! I just have to finish my make up and we can head out. Max said he was driving for some reason so we can all go in his truck if that's okay with you." Taylor was surprised, she knew he had offered to do the driving, but she figured he was just kidding with her and would end up partying with everyone else. She could drive his truck home if he did get a little too carried away so she figured it was no harm him driving them there.

Taylor went back into her room and put on her usual make up finishing off with a touch of lipgloss. She was never one to wear a lot of make up and she didn't feel like caking it on tonight either. She looked into her mirror and smiled, she actually liked how she looked in the outfit she and Carter put together. She hoped tonight was more fun than the usual friday night at Bird's.

She went downstairs to wait for Carter in the foyer and saw Max was already there waiting for them. He looked up as she made her way down the stairs and smiled. She was still Taylor, when Carter texted Max letting him know they would be a little later as Taylor was letter her give her a make over, he got worried. He liked Taylor's style, simple and sweet, it fit her and Carter was definitely neither of those things, clothing wise, or personality wise. She did have a new feature he had never paid much attention to in the past. Maybe Carter's make over was a good thing, Taylor had curves, he didn't know existed and suddenly the idea of dancing with her in the kitchen popped into his head. He hadn't been able to get the picture of her dancing at the counter out of his head since he saw her.

"Hey you look great, is Carter almost ready?" He figured it was best to keep it tame he didn't want to scare her away being over eager. He knew she didn't have the experience he did and may not even be interested in him.

"Thanks, she should be down in a minute." She smiled and looked down at her phone, nervous about tonight, knowing it wasn't going to be her normal Friday night but not sure what it would be. Carter luckily didn't take long and made her way down the stairs.

"Ready for some fun! Let's go before Elizabeth gets home!" Taylor rolled her eyes Carter didn't even try to give their mom a chance. She always assumed the worst of her, Taylor had already let her mom know they would be hanging out with friends tonight and would be home later. Grant was staying over a friends so there was no need to rush home, they were all taken care of. Taylor also let her know she'd left dinner for her and dad in the fridge and it just needed to be warmed up.

Taylor stood waiting for Carter to slide into Max's truck first since it was just a bench seat but Carter didn't budge. "I can't sit in the middle Tay, I get car sick."

"It's like 5 minutes away Carter."

"Do I smell? Why do neither of you want to sit next to me?"

"Tay I need the window pleasssse!" Taylor finally consented, as she always did to Carter and slid in next to Max. She left some distance figuring Carter wouldn't mind them sitting close but she had been wrong, "Taylor push over, you're basically on my lap." Taylor didn't want to make a scene in front of Max so she slid in closer to him. It wasn't a long ride so she could handle a few minutes pushed up next to Max, it's not like she never sat close to a guy before, albeit was a family member or childhood friend, but hey it counted.

Max could tell Taylor was nervous and if he'd been more a gentleman he would have given her as much room as possible, but he wasn't quite that good of a guy so he spread his legs wider then needed and brushed up against hers. He could have sworn he felt her jump a little, but you would never had known by looking at her she sat stiff as a granite statue for the entire ride nodding when they asked her a question but never saying a word. He could see her breath of relief when they got to Bird's and he wondered if he had read her wrong. Did she have any interest in him? Was she being nice because he helped her make dinner the other day? Well tonight was the night for him to figure it out, he was staying sober, he couldn't remember the last time he stayed sober on a Friday night, hell any night really.

Carter went straight to the keg and poured a red cup full of whatever beer Bird had managed to pull off tonight, she handed it to Max but he pushed it away, "I'm good I'm just going to see whose here already. I'll see you later. Where did Taylor run off to already?"

"She's probably out back reading like usual. Why?" Max didn't want to explain that he planned to spend the night following Taylor around and hoping to figure out where she stood with them.

"She just took off so fast, see you around."

Taylor was out back but she wasn't reading, she was staring into the distance with a cup in her hand. He crept up quietly behind her and watched her watch the peaceful night in front of them. She seemed to be thinking about something and he hoped it wasn't some school project, since she had a little smile on her face. The only thing he had seen her get excited for was term papers and SAT's.

"Penny for your thoughts?" He decided to break the quiet and see what he could learn about the elusive Taylor tonight. She was a mystery to him, and he hoped he would get the chance to figure it out.

"Just wondering why people think beer is so great, I had one sip and all I can picture is my dad spitting out the concoction my mom created last Christmas.

"Ah that explains the smile. I thought you didn't drink, why the beer?"

"I just figured I'd give it a chance, and I remember now why I don't feel the need to drink not only does it make you extremely sick the next day but it tastes terrible going down.

"Do you want to go sit by the water? It's a little chilly at night but sometimes I sit down there when I need some peace and quiet."

Taylor was surprised, she didn't think Max ever stopped partying, let alone slipped away for peace and quiet.

"Sure." She put the beer down on a table and walked with Max down to the little bench next to the water. It was chilly tonight especially with her smaller than usual top on, but peace and quiet worked for her.

"You know we were supposed to be watching the drunk idiots while sober, not sneaking off for peace and quiet. You don't have to keep me company if you want to hang out with everyone, I can always drive us home if you want to drink." Taylor was not so good at quiet apparently. She just blurted out what she was thinking, and wondering why Max wanted to hang around her all of a sudden. Did Carter put him up to this because she was worried Taylor was always working on school stuff?

"We will have plenty of time to watch drunk people, trust me it's early for them. I like hanging out with you Taylor, I don't want to go drink with everyone. I kind of just want to sit here and enjoy it for a little while. I'm normally too drunk or high when I come out here and need the quiet to level out, I don't get to appreciate the beauty of it all." He wasn't staring into the water this time, he was staring at her, but she didn't know that and instead agreed it was a beautiful night. She shivered a little though as the breeze drifted off of the water. Max slid closer to her so their bodies were pressed up tight, "I don't have a jacket to give you but I have some body heat. I saw on one of those survival shows the best thing to do when freezing, is to strip down and huddle close to someone else. I'm willing to give it a shot if you are!" She laughed and he decided that was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. Her face scrunched up and tears coming out of her eyes as she laughed at his ridiculous suggestion was perfect to him.

"I don't think that's necessary, but I do appreciate the offer." She got out in between giggles. She was glad he was here with her. She normally spent the night alone surrounded by tons and tons of people her age who never even bothered saying hi to her let alone inviting her to hang out with them.

Max took the opportunity to put his arm around her shoulders and pull her in completely. He decided he liked the feeling of her up close and he was beginning to think he might have a chance of feeling her much closer tonight. She seemed to be into it as much as he was and he knew she didn't have a ton of experience but he figured she'd hooked up with someone before and if things kept going at the current pace it may just happen. Staying sober was turning out to be the best decision he'd made in a long time. He wondered if it could always feel this easy and fun if he was sober, normally it seemed like a chore all the build up with a girl. That's why he had stuck to friends with benefits for so long with Carter, it was easy he didn't need to pretend to want to cuddle and talk about their lives, but right now that's exactly what he wanted to do, cuddle in the chilly night with Taylor while he asked her all sorts of random questions he didn't even know he had for her.

"What is your favorite book?" The question left his mouth and he actually stunned himself, he asked about her favorite book and not her favorite place to be touched. He was either going soft or was in big trouble. Taylor was different then the girls he normally dated, and he was beginning to see how that could change more then just how he talked to her.

"Catcher in the Rye, I've always loved Salinger."

"You seem to keep surprising me Taylor, I would not have expected Salinger to be your favorite. I've read everything I could find he has written. Frustrated with society and teen angst was not what I expected to be your favorite though."

"Well I guess you have a lot to learn about me Max." She turned at that moment and was surprised to see him staring down at her. She wasn't sure what normally happened next but she really, really wanted him to kiss her. Luckily she didn't have to wait long he was more than happy to oblige.

Max knew it was a bit quicker then he thought it would be, but he wanted to taste those lips he had been staring at the for the last few minutes. He could tell she hadn't kissed too many people but she more than made up for her inexperience with her eagerness to learn. He slid his hands into her hair and pulled her face closer, he couldn't seem to get close enough to her. Something about Taylor made him feel alive inside in a way he hadn't since, well since he could remember. His hand slid down towards her breast and he was about to keep moving into his desired location when he felt her pull back.

"Um, I should go, I'm sorry but I just don't think this is a good idea. I'm Carter's sister, you two have a history."

"Carter would not care, we are friends, nothing more, I'll talk to her about it if that would make you feel better, because I don't think I can stop trying to kiss you Taylor. You have to admit that was something else. Have you ever felt that when you kissed someone?" Taylor wasn't sure how to respond. She had not ever kissed anyone. Sure she had given someone a peck during truth or dare whens he was younger, but she had never actually kissed someone for no reason other then to enjoy it.

"Please just don't talk to Carter about it. I don't want to talk to Carter about this. Please Max. Can we just forget this happened."

"I promise I won't bring it up with Carter, but honestly I don't think I can forget this happened. I liked kissing you, I want to kiss you again."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Taylor rushed back inside to the party hoping to avoid being alone with Max, she was too freaked out about what she was feeling to simply act on her emotions. She was not that girl, she was not the girl whose knees went weak because a boy liked her, she was not the girl who forgot everything else around her when she was in said boy's arms. So why did it feel like the world simply stopped when she was with Max and all that mattered was the two of them? She never felt like that around Gabe, even when she had feelings for him.

"Taylor, I heard Max took the reigns from you as designated driver, so you're my partner this round." Gabe was standing at the table set up for a game of beer pong. She didn't want to play, especially since she had no clue how to play. She did on the other hand need a distraction, and beer pong would have to be it.

"Sure. What do I do?" Gabe laughed and went over the basics with her and then they started. She was playing against Ofe and Bird who were pretty good. At first Taylor couldn't get the ball in the cups to save her life, but as she kept going she started getting the hang of it. She noticed Max in the background talking to Carter and Crash, Carter's newest boy toy. Taylor didn't know how to feel about Crash he was always nice to her, but he just seemed off somehow and she didn't know how to feel about him with Carter, not that it mattered, Carter was going to do whatever she wanted regardless of what Taylor told her.

"Taylor you have to drink!" Gabe laughed when she stumbled a little picking up the current cup containing the ping pong ball. She was beginning to feel a little off balance, but she was beginning to let herself have fun so she didn't stop, like she knew she should. Her reply surprised Max who was quietly watching from a far.

"Rematch!"

That second game was plenty and made sure Taylor was completely drunk, more so then Carter tonight and so Max knew he was going to have his hands full getting them home and in bed without waking up Elizabeth. She scared him sometimes, although she was always much nicer and more welcoming to him then Carter gave her credit for. She knew Carter was terrified when everything came out about Lori and the kidnapping, so she let Carter bring her friend, male friend no less, with her when she moved into the Wilson home. Carter never cut Elizabeth any slack, she never understood how Elizabeth could take her away from her mom, but Max was trying to let Carter see, slowly as not to spook Carter, what Elizabeth must feel like, knowing Carter was her daughter and finally finding her after so many years.

"Girls, I think it's time we get going, its already almost 2 and Elizabeth is going to kill us if we wake her up." Carter and Taylor were currently debating which twin had the better hair, Taylor was arguing that hers was healthier since she hadn't put so much dye into it like Carter had her whole life. Carter was arguing that hers was healthier because she kept it shorter then Taylor's. Max had to laugh, he was pretty sure both of their hair was fine but he had to admit he liked Taylor's all natural look more then the bright reddish maroon Carter was currently sporting.

"Max we just got here!" Taylor was obviously obliterated, Max should have thought this whole no drinking for him so he could spend the night with Taylor through a little more. She was going to be hurting tomorrow morning and if he hadn't decided to shake things up she would be the sober one driving him home and he'd be able to handle the vast amount of alcohol she had ingested tonight without so much as a headache.

"You can't take my Taylor away yet, who knew my best friend could actually have fun!" Gabe was draping his arm drunkenly around Taylor's shoulders and Max was not feeling the drunk people around him anymore. An hour ago it was cute when Taylor was dancing around and singing along to Taylor Swift, but now with Gabe hanging on her, and her appearing to enjoy every second of it, he just wanted to go home. He was tired of being the responsible one and would never take Taylor driving them to and from parties for granted anymore. Part of him realized his annoyance was less about not drinking and more about what had happened with Taylor earlier. She still even drunk wouldn't make eye contact with him. He knew if he could just get her away from everyone, he could make her see how good they could be together.

"Sorry guys, I hate to be the bad guy, but we need to go." He looked at Carter and gave her the look he knew she'd understand even when she was drinking. Carter was after all his best friend and knew when he had enough of a situation. She disentangled herself from Crash and slowly stood up.

"We should head out Tay, Crash text me okay?" Crash nodded okay and gave Carter a kiss good bye, "Make sure you both take Advil before going to sleep and drink some water. See you guys later." Max shook Crash's hand, they had become somewhat friendly since he began hanging around Carter and Max didn't mind him for now.

Max kept his eyes on Gabe and Taylor who had yet to move off the couch they were occupying. "I've got Taylor, no worries man, I'll bring her home, right Tay?" Gabe was way too drunk to be driving himself home, let alone Taylor.

"No that's cool Taylor's going to come home with us. You should sleep here tonight man, you're pretty wasted. I'd offer to bring you home but my truck barely fits the three of us."

Taylor finally nodded her head and began to stand up. She knew Gabe driving her home was not a good idea, for starters he was just as drunk as she was and the way he kept touching her thigh worried her some. She knew he'd never show interest in her sober, so she wouldn't even in her intoxicated state let him use her now. He was her buddy and she liked flirting with him tonight, but she didn't want her first time hooking up with a guy to be like this. As she stood, wobbly already, Gabe grabbed her arm and she fell back towards the couch.

"Gabe come on! I have to go, Max is going to get mad and no one knows what that looks like so let's not find out tonight." She was giggling still as she knew Gabe was just being Gabe, Max on the other hand was not amused and walked over to the pair.

"Taylor here let me help you, Gabe we're leaving. Sleep it off man, we'll see you tomorrow."

"I said I'd bring Taylor home, she's a big girl, it's her decision. I'm not drunk, Taylor I'm just having fun and don't want it to stop yet." He winked at Taylor and at that moment things started to spin.

Taylor clumsily stood up with the help of Max but soon realized standing was only going to make her feel sicker. She rushed pass the boys into the front yard and lost her stomach contents all over Bird's garden in the front yard. Max had rushed out after her while Carter stayed behind to sooth Gabe's bruised ego.

"She's sick Gabe, Tay isn't used to partying like us. We should get her home to sleep it off. I'm sure she'll call you in the morning to ask what the hell happened tonight." She laughed and gave Gabe a hug good night. She found Bird and said their goodbyes, explaining where Taylor and Max had run off to. As she walked outside she was surprised to see Max holding Taylor's hair with one hand and rubbing circles on her back with the other. Sure Max was always a nice guy and he always made sure she made it home safe but she couldn't remember a time he was so gentle with her when she'd drank too much, which she had done with Max plenty of times.

"It's okay sweetheart, I'm sorry I should have said something earlier. You told me all about how much you hate drinking."

Taylor was so embarrassed, she couldn't believe she was throwing up in front of Max. Tonight could not get any worse, why did he have to be so sweet about the whole thing.

"No it's my fault I know better. I just wanted to forget for a little while, I guess I went over board. You can head to the truck I'll be there in a minute I just want another minute to be sure I don't get sick on the ride home." Taylor was beginning to sober up, enough to know how terrible she must look right now, her make up was surely running down her face.

Max threw his keys to Carter who was coming down the steps, "Just start it, we'll be right there."

"Okay, is she okay? I know she drank a lot for Taylor but I didn't think she was that drunk."

"She's okay Carter we'll be right there."

Carter walked towards Max's truck and Max went back to rubbing Taylor's back. "Should we maybe take you to the hospital instead of home, I know you aren't used to drinking but I really don't want something happening because I let you go home and pass out in bed."

"No Max I promise, I'm fine, I'm awake and not passed out on the grass which is a good sign. Thank you." She was finally able to stand up straight again, although she was nauseous she could walk without feeling like heaving all over again so she started heading to the truck with Max.

Carter was standing outside the truck with the door open for Taylor, "You can have the window in case you need the air Tay, I'll sit in the middle." She slid into the truck and waited for them to get in after her. Max knew it was smart for Taylor to have the window seat but he was disappointed he wouldn't be able to sit close to her again. He figured the sooner they got to the house the better. She was too sick to flirt with at the moment anyways. He helped her up into the truck and shut the door, he saw her lean up against the window almost immediately and hoped she was okay.

She managed to fall asleep as soon as the car started heading home and Carter took the opportunity to find out what that little scene she had just witnessed was all about.

"What's going on Max?" She whispered hoping not to disturb poor Taylor.

"Nothing what do you mean?" He did not want to get into this with her, he promised Taylor he wouldn't say anything about them to Carter but he hated lying out right to Carter.

"I saw the way you were taking care of Tay just now, that's not nothing. You also looked like you were going to murder Gabe when he pulled Taylor's hand."

"I just didn't want a drunk guy bringing your sister home, she always drives us and I promised not to drink, how fucked up would it be if I let her go home with Gabe? He was too drunk and who knows what he would have tried."

"Well maybe Taylor would have liked what he tried, I always thought she liked him as more then just a friend." She elbowed his side and laughed. "I'm messing with you I know you couldn't let her leave with him, thank you for sticking up to Gabe, Taylor would kill us both tomorrow if we had let her get in the car with someone who had been drinking. That aside, I saw something just now, you seem to care a lot more about her then as just your friend's sister."

"She's my friend too, I like Taylor she's a sweet girl. What is there some rule now I can't be friends with your relatives, because believe it or not I'd rather play video games with Grant then hang out with Gabe any day."

"Oh shut up you know I love that you're friends with my brother and sister. It just seemed like more then that."

"It's not and even if it was, Taylor isn't interested in me like that. We are just friends. Please leave it alone."

"AHA I knew you liked her! I bet she likes you too Max, let me talk to her, I'll put in a good word for you, I do know you are quite the kisser." She was laughing but Max didn't think she realized just how awkward that conversation would be for poor Taylor. She didn't seem the type to just hook up with different people, let alone talk about hooking up with someone who your sister had already hooked up with. Why did Taylor have to be Carter's twin? This would be so much easier if it was Bird he liked. Bird wasn't the sweet innocent and brilliant girl Taylor was though, so he guessed he would have to deal with the complications, because any girl like Taylor was worth the work he was going to have to put in to win her over.

"Please don't say anything to her Carter, I'm asking you as a favor not to get involved in this okay? Promise me you won't say anything to her."

"You suck! I promise but I don't like it. You two would be so cute, my bestie and my sister. It's perfect!"

Max laughed if only Taylor knew the conversation that was going on inches from her.

When they got to the house Carter went to wake up Taylor but Max told her not to, he'd carry Taylor upstairs it'd be quieter then her bumping into everything and possibly waking up Elizabeth. Taylor was even lighter than he anticipated and he easily was able to get her into the house and upstairs he laid her gently onto her bed and Carter took Taylor's shoes off so she'd be more comfortable as she slept. Max went and got some Advil to leave next to the bed with a glass of water.

"Okay night Max. Thanks for driving tonight. Taylor will be fine now thanks to you of course." She smiled and headed to her room.

"I'm just going to sit in here for a little while make sure she's okay if she wakes up. I'll head down in a few. Night Carter." He sat on the edge of her bed and looked over at Taylor. She looked so peaceful he hoped she didn't feel as sick tomorrow as she did tonight. He hoped he wasn't the reason she decided to get drunk tonight too. He cared a little too much about how she felt and he wasn't sure if it would be smart to act on his feelings. He may be best to just walk away from this one. He knew it was the smart decision, she was too good for him and things were too complicated, but as he leaned back he let himself imagine just how freaking great being with her could be. Those were the last thoughts he had before he drifted off next to Taylor.


End file.
